


the longest time

by brighteyed



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (everyone is consenting but the power dynamics can be interpreted as dubious consent), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possible Dub-Con, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighteyed/pseuds/brighteyed
Summary: A memory from the last time they were all together flashes across Jacobi’s mind when Kepler slips a hand onto the back of his neck. Kepler’s hands, holding him down and pinning him to this very desk as he writhed beneath him. The hard wood of the desk, cool and fresh against his skin. Another hand wrapped around his throat, not choking him but simply resting there as a gentle reminder.Jacobi gets himself into a situation.





	the longest time

 “Well, Daniel, your end of quarter results are looking great. No disciplinary issues, not many failed tests, and minimal unintentional deaths at your hands. Overall, you’ve got one of the best reviews for this quarter,” and at this Cutter’s breath hitches a bit before continuing, “and dare I say, one of the best I’ve seen from you so far.”

 

Jacobi can’t help but take another look around Cutter’s office, his attention straying from the conversation. The warm browns and the contrasting greys paint a dull yet interesting picture, the fluorescent lights above them throwing shadows in all directions. A hint of vanilla scent floats through the room. It’s not often anyone is invited in here besides Rachel, and the newness of it all is almost intoxicating. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

“Oh please Daniel, let’s drop the formalities. I think we’ve moved past that now, don’t you?” Cutter smiles as he finishes his sentence, shark-like and thin. His hands wrap around the handle of his mug with an air of leisure as he leans back in his chair. The desk is covered in odds and ends – a few pieces of paper work here, a case of pens there, and a case of Balvenie underneath that he saves for special occasions. It’s only barely visible, but the thought of it raises Jacobi’s eyebrows.

 

Kepler chuckles in the chair next to him, stretching his arms out as the stiffness of the meeting begins to melt away. “I think we’ve moved _extremely_ far past that, wouldn’t you agree Mr. Jacobi?”

 

Jacobi can’t help but to hum in agreement. They had crossed that boundary a long time ago, the first time that Jacobi had found his way between the two of them. None of them had made a real effort to cross back over the line, of course. There was no point in it. Once Cutter makes up his mind about something, about someone, to change it would be like moving mountains. It simply can’t be done.

 

A memory from the last time they were all together flashes across Jacobi’s mind when Kepler slips a hand onto the back of his neck. Kepler’s hands, holding him down and pinning him to this very desk as he writhed beneath him. The hard wood of the desk, cool and fresh against his skin. Another hand wrapped around his throat, not choking him but simply resting there as a gentle reminder.

 

It had been so long since then. Six months, at the very least. Between him and Kepler’s ever longer field missions and Cutter’s ever busier schedule, the three of them hadn’t been in a room together for a very long time. He meets Kepler’s eyes before the three of them find a comfortable silence, the hand still resting on the back of his neck. He almost leans into the touch before he has the good sense to stop himself. But, on a second thought, why should he hold back?

 

As he leans into Kepler’s touch, Jacobi makes a decision. Maybe it was a poor course of action, but he was willing to ignore the risks. It had been too long, he _needed_ this. He missed this.

 

He smirks, leaning back in his chair slightly. “Of course, Sirs. I agree completely.”

 

Cutter flashes him a look, raking his eyes up and down Jacobi’s chest. He only now realized that he was wearing the suit Cutter had bought him a few weeks back, the silken fabric hugging the corners and hollows of his body. Cutter takes another sip of the chai on his desk, his every movement carefully measured.

 

“You know, Daniel, I don’t think I’ve told you how much I appreciate you.” Cutter says, almost waxing poetic. “I feel it bears repeating.”

 

Jacobi swallows as Kepler looks on with hooded eyes. “I couldn’t agree more, Mr. Cutter, sir.”

 

“Well now you’re just playing coy, Mr. Jacobi.” Kepler says, honeying his words as he settles in his chair. Inch by inch, his foot moves closer to Jacobi’s, and his breath tightens when Kepler begins to caress his leg. The silk of their socks rubs together, and Jacob can’t focus on anything but the friction. His face screws up, trying to hide his excitement, but he knows that Cutter saw him. There is no denying the flash in his eyes. He’s seen it too many times before.

 

Marcus Cutter had always been an enigma. He had always kept himself at a distance from them, a mask of politeness perched upon his face. The only time Jacobi truly believed that he was human was during these flashes – the one time in his life that Cutter would let his guard down around them, the only time he would let himself be truly vulnerable to whatever this arrangement was. Jacobi wanted to know what it was like when they weren’t just flashes.

 

He wanted him. He wanted to _see_ Cutter broken down, begging, pleading for either of them to touch him, bruise him, fuck him, anything. He may not be able to get there today, but to know that he had made progress was enough.

 

Cutter shakes his head in amusement as he watches the two men dance around each other, around him. “I don’t think I ever told you how much I valued the results of the experimental trials from last week. They were so useful to me on that last prototype with the thermite charges. I can’t congratulate you enough.”

 

It had been a very successful project. The blast clouds were magnificent, plumes of red and orange and yellow shooting up into the sky. A few of the lower level operatives had got caught in the initial blasts, but the cleanup wasn’t too difficult. Goddard had provided a bottle of stain remover and some mops, and the few operatives that were left got to work cleaning the blood off of the concrete.

 

Simple. Easy. But not something that Cutter would go out of his way to praise.

 

Jacobi smiles. Two can play at this game.

 

“It was just the product of hard work, sir. I’m happy to be of service.” Jacobi replies.

 

“I’m sure of that, Mr. Jacobi.” Kepler says, moving ever closer to him. “You did such a good job out there, I can’t thank you enough either. It’ll certainly make some of our missions easier.”

 

The two of them were arm to arm now, and Jacobi can’t pretend it doesn’t send a rush through him. It really had been so long.

 

Kepler’s mouth moves to his ear in a ploy of fake secrecy, his breath raising goosebumps on Jacobi’s skin. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Cutter concurs.

 

“And do you know how we treat good boys around here?” Kepler purrs, his hand creeping to Jacobi’s knee. Jacobi’s skin radiates with heat as Kepler’s hand moves further and further up, coming to rest on his inner thigh.

 

Jacobi swallows as the two met set their eyes squarely on him. He had never liked the phrase “undressing with the eyes”, but he had no better way to explain what Cutter and Kepler were doing right now. The tension crept higher, electricity sparking between the three of them as they began to drift towards one another.

 

“How _do_ we do that, Warren?” Cutter prompts, crossing to their side of the desk and tracing his hand down Jacobi’s arm with a feather light touch. Jacobi gasps at that, a small one but a gasp all the same, and Cutter smiles. _One point for Cutter_ , Jacobi thinks.

 

“Mr. Jacobi, is this leading where I think it’s going?” Kepler asks, sugared in only the way Kepler can speak. The room is held still at this, waiting for any indication that something is amiss. Say what you want about the two of them, but they weren’t inconsiderate lovers.

 

Jacobi looks up at the two of them, faces flushed and pupils blown wide. “Now, Sirs, tell me if I’m mistaken, but – “

 

A pair of lips meet Jacobi’s, hard and bruising in contrast to the gentle hand holding his face. “I think you’ve got this on the mark, Daniel.” Kepler says, throwing all pretense of nicknames out of the window. “You’ve done so well, just look at you.”

 

Jacobi checks his reflection in the window, and he looks…. debauched, way too flushed for only having been kissed, but before he can look any further Kepler pulls him in again, wrapping his arms around Jacobi’s back, simply needing the contact. Cutter watches the two from a slight distance, but the fire in his eyes is back. Jacobi smiles into the kiss, knowing that his plan had worked.

 

Kepler shifts him into his lap and begins pressing kisses along his jawline, sending flutters down his stomach before Kepler goes for the neck, sucking and bruising and drawing a rather impressive gasp from Jacobi. Kepler then goes for his tie, but a hand stops him. Marcus Cutter, the enigma himself, looks down on the two of them with amusement. “Now, gentlemen, if you would deign to control yourselves for one moment, I have a plan.”

 

“And what, exactly, would this plan be?” Kepler asks with raised eyebrows.

 

“Daniel, if you would get up on the desk, quick as you like.” Cutter says. It takes Jacobi a moment to untangle himself from Kepler, but as soon as he does he’s up and sitting on the desk. He can feel the wood underneath his palms, and the memory comes back again, of cool hands wrapped around his throat. He shivers at the proposition. “Warren, dear, I think you know what to do. Just two rules: play nice, and let me see him too. It gets a little lonely over here!” he says with an over exaggerated pout.

 

“Can I – “

 

“Go.” Cutter – Marcus – says, and as soon as he’s given the signal Kepler dives right back in. Like a dog waiting for its master. There’s hands covering every inch of Jacobi’s body, tugging, pulling. His tie comes off, then his shirt, then his belt, there’s hot breath on his neck, lips mouthing his praises as they sink further down. His pants are pulled off, lying in a pool on the floor, then his boxers, and he’s sitting naked in front of two fully dressed men who look ready to devour.

 

Kepler goes for his own shirt, but again, Cutter stops him. “No, Warren. Keep it on, just for a little while longer.”

 

“But – “ Warren is cut off by a surprisingly deft hand around his neck, not choking but resting there, as a reminder. Cutter crouches down to look Kepler in the eyes as the hand gets ever tighter, the reminder vanishing as the warning sets in.

 

“Now now, let’s not get too frisky. It’s just been so long, but….” Cutter shoots Jacobi a cursory look. “I have patience.”

 

There is an imperceptible moment of realization between the two men, a second where the plan one man has concocted falls into place in the other man’s mind. The two men, with the confidence and surety that comes from connection, turn back to Jacobi. He shivers under their combined presence, the gooseflesh from before returning with a vengeance.

 

“First step, Warren.” Cutter crosses to the desk chair, languidly slumping into his chair. “Prepare him for me.” He clicks open his belt and unbuttons his pants, taking his cock in hand. Jacobi feels a little indignant that he wasn’t fully hard already, but that thought vanishes when Kepler picks him up, just through brute strength, and repositions him on the desk. His chest now rests against the wood as he hears Kepler fumble around behind him, the sound of cheap plastic rattling through the air. He’s just about to speak up, ask Kepler what the hell was taking so long when he feels a finger pressing and prodding at his hole, slick and prepared.

 

He gasps slightly as it enters him, knuckle by knuckle, until it’s fully sheathed in his ass and waiting. He shifts further and further, trying to hide it, but in the end he’s thrusting back onto the finger, craving any sensation he’s allowed. A hand presses down on his back, holding his hips in place as he keens.

 

“Stop.” Jacobi doesn’t know which one of them said that, doesn’t even particularly care at this point, but he stops rocking back on his finger, no, fingers now. They keep moving, however, thrusting into him with a newfound pace, curling and spreading until the find the right place, and then Jacobi is howling, pushing back onto what he’s been given with a new found strength. It had been so long, god, just please –

 

“Mr. Jacobi, if you don’t behave yourself I’m going to be forced to stop.” And he definitely knows it’s Kepler this time, the drawl in his voice giving him away. He stops yet again, panting and red on the table, the cool wood fresh against his skin. “You’ve been such a good pet, I’d hate to end it here.”

 

“No, no, I’ll be good, I promise, I –“ Jacobi’s voice is stilled again as a new sensation spreads across his hole, slick and hot. Kepler has always been remarkably skilled with his tongue, and this is no exception for him. It makes hot circles on his skin, tracing patterns into his hole before poking in, pressing lightly against his walls and thrusting again, and Jacobi can’t stop talking.

 

“Oh Jesus fuck, oh Christ, go deeper, yes, yes, oh God, please please, right there, yes…” he moans, right up until he sees Cutter standing in front of him, hard and gazing down at him with hazy eyes.

 

“I don’t need to tell you what to do, Daniel.”

 

And he really doesn’t, Daniel thinks as he dives in, taking the head in his mouth and swirling, hollowing his cheeks, doing anything to get a reaction out of Cutter again. Cutter leans back, completely silent except for his labored breathing. Jacobi only goes harder then, taking him almost to the hilt, which gets a choked noise out of Cutter before he self-corrects, realizing his mistake. Jacobi smiles around the mouthful, and then goes, again and again, trying to recreate that perfect sound, but Cutter has an iron will. If he makes a mistake once, he’ll never do it again.

 

“ I think that’s enough for now, Daniel.” Cutter says, breathing hard and flushed red. “Warren?”

 

Kepler comes up for air, lips red and shiny. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Don’t even start with that, pet. Come over here, stand next to me.” Kepler makes his way to Cutter, and Jacobi is painfully aware of the fact that he is the only one in the room fully naked. He’d like to fix that, but it doesn’t seem to be his decision to make.

 

“So, Warren, you and I are going to trade places. It only seems fair, after all.” Cutter simpers, putting on his puppy-dog eyes. Kepler could never resist them. Any ideas he had of getting to fuck Jacobi – finally, after all these months – were thrown out the window as soon as he saw Cutter’s face. Marcus would always be his soft spot, no matter what the two of them went through. “Now! Get going. Daniel seems very, hm, impatient. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him if I were you.”

 

Kepler crosses to Jacobi, in the same position that Cutter had taken only moments before. He begins to thumb at Jacobi’s mouth, and Jacobi takes in his fingers with ease.

 

Warren had never been a very patient man, and the speed with which he took off his belt and unzipped his pants showed it. “You know what to do.”

 

Jacobi approaches it with care, his tongue making feather light touches along the length of his cock. Lapping gently at the head once more, he took it in, suckling on it and only going harder when Kepler moans.

 

“Please, for the love of God, go faster.” Kepler said, speaking through gritted teeth. A hand found its way into his hair, and only tightened the further Daniel went. Daniel took him farther and farther in, until his nose was pressed into Kepler’s stomach. He inhaled, taking in Kepler in his full glory, and swallowed.

 

Kepler shouts a hoarse cry, bending over to try and maintain some sense of composure. He hissed through his teeth as Daniel got back to work, lighter this time, almost holding back.

 

Jacobi once again felt fingers prodding at his hole, then entering him and spreading, but purposefully avoiding the one spot that drove him crazy. _Cutter’s more of a sadistic asshole than I thought_ , he thinks, but that thought is soon cut off by the punch of the fingers being removed and something larger, girthier, pressing against him and slowly slipping inside.

 

Cutter pats his back, calls him a good boy and tells him to relax as he slips past each ring of muscle, until he’s buried all the way to the hilt. Jacobi moans around Kepler’s cock, sending a vibration ringing through the other man.

 

Jacobi pops off of Kepler to take a breath. “Marcus, if you don’t start moving right now I swear to God – “

 

“Have some restraint, Daniel.” He could almost hear Cutter smirking behind him.

 

Jacobi could hear how wrecked his voice sounded, knew he wasn’t going to be able to speak tomorrow. He was looking forward to it.

 

Cutter begins to move, slow and tantalizing at first, each drag of his cock sliding over Daniel’s prostate. It’s gentler than Daniel has come to expect from Cutter, but it doesn’t last for long. The pace picks up, faster and harder until every thrust is like a shockwave through his very core. The wood of the desk squeaks beneath him, not used to the strain of three men. Cutter smiles at that, and only continues to fuck him even harder.

 

Jacobi’s not sure how much longer any of them can last, not with Cutter jackhammering him from behind and Kepler moaning like a whore from above him. He doesn’t want to be the first one to break. He can’t be.

 

And he isn’t. Kepler lets out a broken cry as he orgasms, shuddering and rocking into his mouth as Jacobi swallows the last of his come. He feels a new hand on his back, anchoring him as Cutter continues his relentless barrage.

 

Cutter is completely silent as he comes. Jacobi’s not even sure how the man does it, but the thrusts still as he feels the man orgasm in him. He’s never minded the sensation, enjoyed it even – but it’s best not to let either of them know that.

 

They both flip Jacobi over on the desk, leaving his cock raw and exposed. Cutter grabs him in hand, and it only takes one, two, three jerks before he explodes over Cutter’s new cufflinks.

 

The three of them sit in a moment of symbiosis, simply drinking in each other’s company. Cutter is the first to break the silence.

 

“You’ve both got a mission in an hour. Suit up, and I’ll be on the tarmac to see you off.” He says as he zips himself up with a smile, before walking out of the room.

 

Kepler groans. “That bastard.”

 

Jacobi can only nod.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The artist for this fic is Saj (@sajwho-art on Tumblr). This fic is also a part of the w359rbb collection, and be sure to check out all of the other fics and art in there. There's so many talented people in this fandom, it's a little ridiculous.


End file.
